


Times Like These

by scy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: In a 'verse next door to this one, Tang Yi and his gang operate in far grayer space & Shao Fei & the police force have their work cut out trying to apprehend them.





	1. i

The plan was straightforward. Surveillance of a couple suspected dealers at a club. Arrest anyone who bought or sold anything. Chief Shi glared at everyone but saved most of his annoyance for Shao Fei.

“Nobody goes off solo. And remember we’re only here for a drugs bust. Nothing else.”

Zhao Zi nudged Shao Fei. 

“What? I mean, yes, Chief.” Shao Fei sat up in his seat. 

“Hmph,” Chief said, but returned to the briefing.

Zhao Zi bumped shoulders with Shao Fei as they headed to the changing rooms. 

“It’s good, yeah? Chief isn’t mad anymore since you get to go on missions again.”

“I could be looking for Tang Yi and getting answers,” Shao Fei said. “Not hanging around in bars.”

“Give it a rest, just for a while. You’ll find something soon,” Zhao Zi said and patted Shao Fei on the back.

So, of course, Shao Fei wound up being the one stationed at the bar. Yu Qi had already gotten them seltzer waters and pushed a glass his way when he hopped up on a free stool.

“You should have worn the other shirt. The pink one.”

Shao Fei glanced down at the plain blue shirt he’d pulled from the back of a drawer. “I don’t think pink would help me blend in.”

Yu Qi pouted at him for a second and then perked up. “Looks like the first bunch of lowlives are here. I’ll get a better vantage.”

“See you later,” Shao Fei said and slumped down on the bar. 

“Okay,” Shao Fei said. 

There hadn’t been any way to replace all the club employees with cops without the owner knowing, so the team was watching them too in case somebody was in on the dealing. 

Somebody whooped as the DJ switched songs to something that got people out of their seats and dancing. Somebody bumped into Shao Fei and he lost his balance.

“Sorry!” he said when he bumped into someone. 

“No problem,” said a man Shao Fei recognized from surveillance photos.

Shao Fei watched Andy glide to a nearby corner booth. Somebody was already sitting there.

That face, on the other hand, Shao Fei had practically memorized every inch of it. From photos, unconscious in a hospital bed and from the other side of the glass in an interrogation room.

“Were you waiting long?” Andy asked, voice lilting.

Tang Yi tilted his head up to kiss him in the longest ‘hello’ Shao Fei had ever witnessed. “No, you’re right on time.”

“When am I not?” Andy asked and slid into the booth, from what Shao Fei could see in the glass behind the bar, as close to Tang Yi as he could get without actually climbing on top of him.

“Well?” Tang Yi asked.

“It’s the usual crowd plus some guests who I absolutely didn’t invite,” Andy said.

“I noticed,” Tang Yi said.

Shao Fei sipped his drink and tried to keep his gaze on anybody else and still watch what was going on behind him. 

“So what do you need?” Andy asked. “You never come here without a reason.”

Tang Yi sipped his drink. “Maybe the reason is I missed you.”

Andy tossed his head and shoved Tang Yi harder than Shao Fei would have thought anybody dared. “Feh, charmer.”

“I’ve heard that,” Tang Yi said. 

“Enough, what’s this favor?”

“I want you to find the people who’ve been making trouble in my territory.”

“Can’t your crew do it?”

“They’re having trouble for some reason,” Tang Yi said. 

“Tch, amateurs. Well, what do I get for this?”

“You want something? Besides me?”

Tang Yi laughed when Andy grabbed his collar. “How about your boys toss those drug dealers out of my club before I have to do it myself and spoil my mood.”

Shao Fei would have sworn that Tang Yi looked right at him in the mirror when he spoke. “Your guests will do that for me.”

“Head’s up,” Yang Qi said, her voice loud in Shao Fei’s earpiece. He jerked slightly on his perch but managed to stay upright.

“Status,” Shao Fei muttered. 

“Looks like these guys are about to do a deal. Get ready to move in, everyone.”

The actual drugs bust went smoothly. Both the dealer and buyer swore and tried to run, but with so many undercover officers in place, they had nowhere to go. When they were being hustled out of the club, Shao Fei glanced around for Tang Yi and Andy, but the booth was empty. 

“That snake,” Shao Fei muttered. “Slithered away again. 

“Shao Fei, come on, Captain wants us to get these guys processed right away!” Zhao Zi yelled. 

“On my way,” Shao Fei said and headed for the exit with one last look at where Tang Yi had been sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are a goddamn drama queen,” Andy said as he poured tea at his desk. 

Tang Yi paused in loosening his tie. His jacket was already hung up on its hook by the door. “I am?”

Andy clucked his tongue but pushed a cup of tea toward Tang Yi. “You just had to be here to make sure everything came together and then wanted to make a big exit after your pet cop got a good look at you.”

“He got a look at both of us,” Tang Yi said. He took a sip of tea. It was excellent, Andy might have been easily dismissed as too flamboyant, but he knew his business even better than he knew tea, and he was extremely knowledgeable about tea. 

“Why do you let him sniff around?” Andy asked. “None of them are any good at undercover, my staff saw them coming and almost laughed themselves sick.” 

“But the dealers didn’t and that’s another faction out of the way,” Tang Yi said. 

Andy nudged Tang Yi over toward one end of the couch and cozied up to him. “Things are moving fast now. Chen Wen Hao is back, and he’s been asking questions. About you.”

Tang Yi tilted his head back on the couch. “Whether I sprang out of the ground or did Boss Tang find me on the street?”

“You’re a man of mystery,” Andy said. He began to unbutton Tang Yi’s shirt in slow movements, brushing his fingers against every inch of bare skin. 

“Not really,” Tang Yi said, voice low. 

“That’s what they all think,” Andy said. “Because you keep yourself locked down.” He swung himself over Tang Yi and settled on top of him. “Nobody else gets to see you let go. Except me.”

“You like it that way,” Tang Yi said. He reached up and grabbed hold of Andy’s hair, giving it a tug.

Andy hissed and bent down, one hand sliding inside Tang Yi’s shirt and down his stomach, scratching with his nails along the way. “Sometimes I wish they could see you like this, letting me wreck you.”

Tang Yi grabbed Andy and swung him around. Andy landed on his back, laughing as Tang Yi kissed and bit his way down Andy’s neck. “You think you can?”

There was a brief bout of grappling, during which Andy demonstrated that he was not only a pretty face, but since neither of them were looking to win, so it ended with their shirts on the floor and other clothing part way off. 

“We’re not fucking on this couch,” Andy said firmly.

“Not like we haven’t before,” Tang Yi pointed out.

Andy ground his hips downward and Tang Yi groaned. “Do you want me to ride you or not?”

“Point taken, let’s go.” Tang Yi stood up, lifting Andy as he did. Andy wrapped his legs around Tang Yi’s hips and did his best to be distracting while they moved to the bedroom.

His best was excellent.


	3. Chapter 3

Hong Ye had been reviewing credentials for a new batch of recruits so long she was beginning to wonder if having Jack formally interview them at knifepoint might be easier.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Hong Ye said, consciously straightening her back in the high-backed chair she knew made her look four times scarier. 

Dao Yi slipped into the room and closed it quickly behind him. “What’s the matter?”

“These are useless,” Hong Ye said and shoved her laptop across the desk.

Dao Yi peered over her shoulder, close enough she could smell his cologne, one of the scents she’d bought him for his birthday. “The people or their background checks?” he asked.

“Both,” Hong Ye said. She knew pouting wasn’t what a good lieutenant was supposed to do, but she’d been at this for hours. 

“We do need some new blood,” Dao Yi said. 

“Do we?” Hong Ye said and leaned forward. Ever perceptive, Dao Yi began rubbing her shoulders. 

“If we want to push into Chen Wen Hao’s territory this month we do.”

They did and both of them knew it. 

“Fine,” Hong Ye said. “But you’re helping me look over these last few, I’m so tired of them trying to find ways to say they punch people well.”

Dao Yi laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Maybe we can give them some suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely fond of drama romcoms, but in a slightly different 'verse, things could be something ...else. Many thanks to stebeee for reading this over and all the CAPSLOCK involved in its development.


End file.
